bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Isshin Kurosaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 10 grudnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 37 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 186 cm | waga = 80 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura | poprzednia przynależność = Soul Society, Klan Shiba | poprzedni partner = Rangiku Matsumoto, Tōshirō Hitsugaya | zawód = Lekarz (chirurg) | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 10. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:10.jpeg 10. Oddział | bazy operacyjne = Klinika Kurosaki, Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Masaki Kurosaki (żona, martwa) Ichigo Kurosaki (syn) Yuzu Kurosaki (córka) Karin Kurosaki (córka) Kūkaku Shiba Ganju Shiba Kaien Shiba (martwy) | shikai = Engetsu | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 1 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 1 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japoński głos = Toshiyuki Morikawa | angielski głos = Patrick Seitz | hiszpański głos = Juan Carlos Gustems (Hiszpania) Roberto Mendiola (Ameryka Łacińska) }} , wcześniej znany jako Bleach manga; Rozdział 529, strona 9 jest ojcem Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu oraz głową rodziny Kurosaki, a także byłym kapitanem 10. Oddziału Gotei 13. Prowadzi swoją prywatną klinikę. Jest uzdolnionym lekarzem, potrafiącym przeprowadzić większość medycznych zabiegów, z wyjątkiem poważnych operacji. Wygląd Isshin Kurosaki jest wysokim mężczyzną o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach oraz lekkim zaroście. Jest dobrze zbudowany. Na co dzień jego ubiór jest dość swobodny, często bardzo barwny. T-shirty, które zakłada, często mają jakieś śmieszne napisy, np. gdy Ichigo szedł do Soul Society, miał koszulkę z napisem "Nieśmiertelny". Gdy pracuje w klinice, zakłada t-shirty i spodnie, które są białe oraz lekarski fartuch. Jako Shinigami ubrany jest w standardowe Shihakushō oraz obszarpane kapitańskie haori, obecnie przypominające szarfę, przewieszone przez lewe ramię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 2 Dawniej, gdy mieszkał w Soul Society, wyglądał młodziej i nie miał brody ani zarostu, a jedynie baczki. Nosił wówczas kapitańskie haori bez rękawów.Bleach manga; Rozdział 529, strona 8 Osobowość Na początku serii Isshin jest przedstawiony jako skrajnie energiczny, kochający walki i odrobinkę głupawy ojciec. Troszczy się o swoje dzieci, jednak daje Ichigo dużo swobody jako najstarszemu i chłopakowi. Isshin jest wielkim fanem telewizyjnego show Dona Kanonjiego. Staje się poważny przy grobie żony (tam też jedynie pali papierosy). Historia thumb|left|190px|Isshin jako kapitan [[10. Oddziału]] Isshin był głową szlacheckiego klanu Shiba. Piastował posadę kapitana 10. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Pewnego dnia siedząc na drzewie był poszukiwany przez swojego wicekapitana, Rangiku Matsumoto. Podwładna zdemaskowała go, rzucając mu tacą w twarz. Isshin, chcąc zachować twarz, stwierdził, że zatrzymał ją zanim doleciała do celu. Z tego powodu Rangiku docisnęła tacę nogą i, nie zważając na jęki kapitana, zagoniła go do pracy. Isshin oddał połamaną tacę swojej innej podwładnej i o jej zniszczenie obwinił wicekapitan. Rangiku stwierdziła, że jeśli głowa rodziny szlacheckiej będzie zachowywać się w tej sposób, to wpłynie to źle na klan Shiba. Isshin zauważył, że Matsumoto znowu używa jego nazwiska jako pretekstu do narzekania, a tak naprawdę chce mu oddać swoje obowiązki, by sama mogła się zabawić. Następnie złapał Rangiku za rękę i powiedział, że z powodu tak długiego czasu, który poświęciła na gonienie za nim, jej piersi aż błyszczą, co zmusiło Matsumoto do obicia mu twarzy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 529, strony 5-10 thumb|right|190px|Isshin postanawia zbadać sprawę na własną rękę W koszarach 10. Oddziału, 3. oficer Tōshirō Hitsugaya oddał kapitanowi wypełnione papiery. Isshin, zauroczony swoim oficerem, uznał go za godnego następcę. Rangiku krzyknęła, że to ona powinna być kolejnym kapitanem. Isshin odpowiedział, że gdyby tak się stało, ich oddział szybko by się rozpadł. Tōshirō zgodził się z kapitanem i poinformował, że jego trening Bankai idzie całkiem nieźle. Wówczas usiłował pokazać Isshinowi raport, jednak ten był o wiele bardziej zainteresowany szukaniem swojego manjū, które zostawił na później. Hitsugaya powiedział, że było pyszne i przechodzi do raportu: dwa miesiące temu w Naruki zaginęli Shinigami pełniący tam służbę i sytuacja powtórzyła się miesiąc temu. Isshin postanowił udać się na miejsce zdarzenia; przed wyruszeniem informuje podwładnych, że wróci za jakieś dwa dni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 528, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Isshin kontra White Wieczorem, 4 czerwca Isshin przybył do Karakury i zastał dwóch przydzielonych tam Shinigami. Poinformował ich, że sam chce się bliżej przyjrzeć sprawie, każąc im się wycofać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 530, strony 3-5 Po chwili kapitan wyczuł silną obecność duchową i był świadkiem, jak nieznany napastnik zabił Shinigami, którym Isshin polecił wcześniej trzyma się z dala. Jego oczom ukazał się przeciwnik w masce Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 530, strony 16-19 Isshin zdziwił się, że potwór jest czarny i ma zatkaną dziurę Hollowa. Po chwili Hollow rusza do ataku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strony 1-3 Kapitan Shiba spostrzega, że chociaż z wyglądu przypomina Hollowa, to czuje się jakby walczył z Shinigamim. Niespodziewanie zjawia się inny Shinigami i pyta Isshina, co tu robi, skoro ochrona Karakury leży w obowiązkach 13. Oddziału. Hollow wystrzeliwuje Cero.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strony 9-12 Shiba stwierdza, ze potwór nie jest zwyczajnym Hollowem i nie ma mowy by Soul Society o nim nie wiedziało. Zadaje mu pytanie, kto nim manipuluje. Oczywiście nie uzyskuje odpowiedzi, więc postanawia zakończyć walkę. Uwalnia swoje Shikai, Engetsu, i szykuje się do ataku, gdy niespodziewanie zostaje zaatakowany przez trójkę Shinigamich, w tym Aizena.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strony 14-17 Zaniepokojony tym Isshin z głęboką raną na plecach woła, aby się ujawnili. Aizen zaskoczony faktem, że Shiba rozpoznał, że to Shinigami zadał mu cios, z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się dalszym wydarzeniom. Nagle do potyczki z Whitem niespodziewanie dołącza Masaki Kurosaki strzelając w przeciwnika. Zdezorientowany Hollow rzuca się na Quincy, a ta widząc, że nic nie zdziała atakami z dystansu z niespotykaną zwinnością White'a, staje się przynętą. Potwór wgryza się w jej ramię, a dziewczyna wykorzystując ten moment strzeliła mu w kark jednoręcznym łukiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 532 Hollow ulega autodestrukcji, lecz Isshin ratuje młodą Quincy przyjmując na siebie siłę wybuchu. Masaki podbiegła do rannego Shinigami pytając, czy nic mu nie jest. Ten dziękuje jej za pomoc i użala się, że dziewczyna uratowała skórę kapitanowi. Quincy zaprzecza, mówiąc, że to on ją uratował, na co Isshin odpowiada, że po prostu oddał przysługę za przysługę, i pyta wybawczynię kim jest. Masaki na początku nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, bojąc się reakcji Shinigami, jednak po chwili wyznaje mu swoje imię i to, że jest Quincy. Rozweselony mężczyzna mówi, że pierwszy raz widzi jakiegoś na oczy. Dziewczyna zaskoczyła się trochę jego optymizmem, po czym ulecza jego rany i rozstają się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 533, strony 1-7 thumb|right|190px|Isshin składa raport po walce z Whitem Po tym spotkaniu Isshin składa raport do wszechkapitanowi - Yamamoto. Jednakże nie wspomnina w nim o napotkanej Quincy, skłamał także mówiąc, że to on uśmiercił White'a. Yamamoto powiedział, że udając się na misję bez pozwolenia jest zbrodnią, ale jako że liczba ofiar wynosi minimum, a i szkody w Karakurze też nie są wielkie, tym razem przymknie na to oko. Zadowolony Shiba mija się z Mayurim, który mówi, że większym niepowodzeniem jest to, że Shinigami nie przyniósł szczątek Hollowa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 533, strony 11-13 Później Isshin wspomina Masaki, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają.Bleach manga; Rozdział 533, strona 15 Isshin na własną rękę udaje się do Świata Ludzi zostawiając Rangiku list, by ta załatwiła tę sprawę z wszechkapitanem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 534, strona 1 Kapitan w ostatniej chwili zabija Hollowa, który za cel obrał sobie Ryūkena Ishidę i niesioną przez niego dziewczynę. Isshin zauważa, że chłopak ma na swoich rękach Masaki i chce sprawdzić co jej się stało. Młody Quincy protestuje mówiąc, że to wszystko wina Shinigamiego; Masaki złamała zasady Quincy by go ratować. Kłótnię przerywa Kisuke Urahara, który proponuje by poszli za nim, a zdradzi im sposób jak uratować dziewczynę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 534, strony 13-18 Ok. 20 lat temu wyparł się mocy Shinigami,Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strona 6 tracąc większość zdolności.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strona 10 Któregoś dnia poślubił ją i ma z nią troje dzieci: Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu. Gdy ich syn miał dziewięć lat, Masaki została zabita przez Hollowa Grand Fishera. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Isshin narzeka na swoje dzieci do obrazu Masaki Kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu spóźniony, zostaje zaatakowany przez Isshina, który mówi synowi, że obiad jest o siódmej wieczorem i niezależnie od powodu ukarze każdego, kto zakłóca domowy porządek. Rozpoczyna się kłótnia dotycząca widzianych przez Ichigo duchów. Karin rozprasza brata przedstawiając mu projekt wykorzystania jego zdolności do zarobienia pieniędzy. Sytuację wykorzystuje Isshin przygwożdżając syna do podłogi. Ichigo zrzuca ojca i odchodzi do swojego pokoju. Karin obwinia za całą sytuację Isshina, tymczasem Yuzu tłumaczy mu, że Ichigo przeżywa ostatnio trudne chwile spowodowane nadmierną aktywnością duchów. Isshin jest zaskoczony faktem, że jego syn zwierza się młodszej siostrze, natomiast jemu nie wspomina o swoich problemach nawet słowem. Karin z rozbrajającą szczerością stwierdza, że nawet ona nie rozmawiałaby o swoich problemach z facetem, który skończył 40 lat, a jego zdolności komunikacyjne są na poziomie dziecka. Isshin odwraca się do wielkiego plakatu przedstawiającego Masaki skarżąc się na oziębłość córek, prawdopodobnie spowodowaną dojrzewaniem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 9-12 Gdy Ichigo atakuje Rukię Kuchiki przebywającą w jego pokoju, Isshin wykorzystuje swój specjalny atak kolanami (Podwójne Kolano Latającego Isshina) uderzając syna w plecy i nakazując mu, żeby przestał hałasować. Ichigo odpowiada na atak, jednocześnie tłumacząc ojcu, że nie może być cicho, kiedy w jego pokoju jest włamywacz. Isshin chwali kontratak syna i dopytuje się o jakim rabusiu Ichigo mówi. W czasie gdy Rukia tłumaczy chłopakowi, że zwyczajni ludzie nie widzą Shinigami, Isshin wychodzi z pokoju, wraca do córek, żaląc się, że Ichigo mocno go uderzył. Yuzu stara się pocieszyć ojca, natomiast Karin wypomina mu, że dostał to, na co zasłużył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 14-16 Gdy Klinika Kurosaki zostaje zaatakowana przez Fishbone'a D, ranna Karin mówi Ichigo, że nagle krew zaczęła tryskać z pleców ojca, po czym upadł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 25 Ichigo pędzi na dół i widzi zakrwawionego Isshina leżącego na podłodze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 29 Następnego ranka ojciec atakuje śpiącego syna. Kurosaki nie daje się zaskoczyć i przygwożdża ojca do podłogi. Isshin chwali go i stwierdza, że niczego więcej nie może go nauczyć. Ichigo pyta się co z jego ranami, Isshin zdziwiony pyta kiedy został ranny. Na zewnątrz kliniki Isshin stwierdza, że to cud, że mimo obecności wszystkich domowników, nikt nie doznał obrażeń, gdy w dom uderzyła ciężarówka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strony 2-4 thumb|right|190px|Isshin bada obrażenia Sado Po poważnym wypadku samochodowym, Isshin rozmawia telefonicznie z pracownikiem ze szpitala, który odmawia przekazania połowy z poszkodowanych. Stwierdza, że pracownik powinien przekazać swojemu szefowi, że Kurosaki potrzebuje przychylności i więcej wolnych łóżek, a chwilę potem rzuca słuchawką, nazywając go głupcem niskiego poziomu. Wtedy Ichigo pyta czy mógłby tutaj coś zrobić, aby pomóc, lecz Isshin każe mu zostać w rogu, aby nikomu nie przeszkadzał. Kiedy Yuzu pomaga nieść Yasutorę Sado do kliniki, Isshin mówi do syna, aby mu pomógł. W czasie badania rany Sado spowodowanej przez Hollowa, Isshin stwierdza, że wygląda na oparzenie i krwawi oraz mówi do Sado, żeby koniecznie został w klinice. Gdy on odmawia, Kurosaki mówi mu, żeby nie był głupi, gdyż stracił dużą ilość krwi. Chłopak po chwili upada na ziemię, co skłania Isshina do poproszenia Yuzu o przygotowanie łóżka dla niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 7, strony 17-21 Następnego ranka, Isshin biegnie do kuchni, aby poinformować o zniknięciu Sado.Bleach manga; Rozdział 8, strona 1 thumb|left|190px|Isshin zwołuje zebranie rodzinne W nocy poprzedzającą rocznicę śmierci Masaki, zostaje ogłoszone spotkanie rodziny Kurosakich. Isshin ogłasza rozpoczęcie spotkania i od razu mówi, że będąc przewodniczącym ma decydujący głos we wszystkich sprawach. Karin narzeka na to, ale zostaje uciszona przez ojca z powodu wyznaczenia jej jako szefa personelu. Następnie wskazuje Yuzu jako organizatora jedzenia, a Karin wyznacza do noszenia bagażu. Chwilę później mówi, że specjalnie ściął włosy i pyta się co oni sądzą o tym, lecz stwierdzają, że wygląda tak samo jak przed "zmianą" fryzury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 16-17 Następnego dnia w czasie podróży na cmentarz, Yuzu skarży się, że wzgórze jest za strome. Widząc to, Isshin motywuje swoje córki przypominając, że tatuś jest z nimi i staje po chwili na rękach. Karin mówi swojej siostrze, żeby go zignorować, bo nigdy nie przestanie tak robić i spowoduje to zachęcenie go do takich "działań". Isshin mówi, że jest naiwna, że nie przestanie nawet, gdy nie będzie tak wyglądał. Po chwili wykonuje ' Specjalną Technikę Ślizgową Taty' z ang. Special Daddy Sliding Technique zauważając, że Yuzu ma groszkową bieliznę. Wkurzona Karin kopie go w twarz wysyłając go w dół wzgórza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 6-7 Przy grobie Masaki w czasie, gdy Karin modli się, Isshin w swoim stylu deklaruje, że nadszedł czas na Nagrobkowy Turniej Domina Rodziny Kurosakich z ang. Kurosaki Family Tombstone Domino Rally oraz że on i Ichigo zaczną. Yuzu każe mu przestać, bo inaczej nie da mu obiadu, jeśli to zrobi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 1-2 Później, Isshin używa piszczałki w kształcie kurczaka, aby znaleźć swoje dzieci. Ichigo każe mu przestać, ponieważ usłyszy go nawet bez gwizdania i pyta go, gdzie są Karin i Yuzu. Ojciec mówi mu, że został tu na chwilę na "piszczenie". Mówi do Ichigo, że gdyby był jedynym, który by czekał to i tak poszedłby do domu bez niego. Po chwili Isshin wysyła syna, aby poszukał dziewczyn. Ichigo odmawia mówiąc, że to jest męczące oraz że musi iść sam. Po chwili Isshin chwyta Ichigo pytając się, czy młodsze siostry nie są dla niego ważne i postanawia, żeby się rozdzielić w czasie poszukiwań. Mówi do syna, aby poszedł w tamtą stronę. Po chwili Ichigo kopie go w twarz, a Isshin skarży się, że złamał mu szczękę i pyta, czy wygląda tak przystojnie jak John Travolta. Wtedy syn wyczuwa Reiatsu Hollowa i biegnie w tym kierunku, co powoduje u Isshina lekkie zdziwienie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 20, strony 1-3 thumb|right|190px|Isshin daje synowi radę W czasie walki Ichigo z Grand Fisherem, Isshin czeka w środku budynku z Karin i Yuzu, kiedy Kon będąc w ciele Ichigo, stoi na zewnątrz. Isshin zauważą, że zaczął padać deszcz i zastanawia się, czemu nie wejdzie do środka. Otwiera mu drzwi, aby go zawołać, lecz nie może go znaleźć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 24, strony 14-15 Jakiś czas później, Isshin znajduje syna przy grobie Masaki i oferuje mu parasol. Gdy Ichigo odmawia, Isshin zaczyna go denerwować uderzając lekko końcówką parasola w jego głowę, a po chwili dostaje cios od syna. Isshin po szybkim wstaniu zauważa, że czas szybko mija, ponieważ minęło już dziesięć lat od dnia, kiedy zginęła Masaki. Ichigo poprawia go, że to było sześć lat temu, a Isshin reaguje na to, że "był blisko". Kiedy Ichigo to usłyszał, zaczął głośno to komentować, a ojciec przerywa mu stwierdzeniem, że Masaki może spoczywać w spokoju, jeśli widzi głowę rodziny tak żywego. Kiedy zaczyna palić papierosa, Ichigo zauważa, że przecież przestał palić, kiedy Karin i Yuzu się urodziły. Isshin wyjaśnia, że jedynym komplementem, jaki usłyszał od Masaki było stwierdzenie, że wygląda przystojnie kiedy pali. Potwierdza też, że z tej okazji raz w roku zapala papierosa.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 7-11 Po chwili Isshin klepie syna po plecach, aby nie był smutny. Kiedy Ichigo pyta, dlaczego nikt nie obwinia go o śmierć jego matki, Isshin odpowiada, że gdyby oskarżył go za te wydarzenie, Masaki byłaby na niego wściekła. Wyjaśnia, że Masaki była kobietą, która bez wahania poświęciła się, aby ochronić swojego syna. Isshin przypomina mu również, że Ichigo jest mężczyzną, którego jego żona kochała na tyle, by oddać życie ochraniając go. Po chwili kopie Ichigo z kolanka w plecy i mówi mu, by cieszył się życiem i że będzie czekał na niego na dole.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25, strony 11-15 190px|thumb|left|Rodzina Kurosakich gotowa na show Dona Kanonjiego Ishhin wraz z Yuzu oglądają telewizję w czasie gdy Karin i Ichigo siedzą przy stole.Bleach manga; Rozdział 27, strony 1-7 Pewnego środowego wieczoru, Isshin zabiera rodzinę, aby obejrzeć program telewizyjny Dona Kanonjiego, który przybył do miasta Karakura.Bleach manga; Rozdział 27, strony 15-16 Kiedy "przyziemny" Plus zaczyna wyć z powodu naruszenia jego terytorium, Isshin zauważa, że Karin jest zdenerwowana. Pyta czy coś jest nie tak, na co ona dpowiada, że nic jej nie jest.Bleach manga; Rozdział 28, strona 7 W czasie nagrywania programu głowa rodziny Kurosakich, będąc podekscytowanym, mówi do Yuzu, że show się zaczyna. Córka każe mu być cicho.Bleach manga; Rozdział 28, strona 14 Gdy Ichigo zostaje zatrzymany przez ochronę za przekroczenie barierki, Isshin też chce to zrobić, lecz Yuzu powstrzymuje go i mówi mu, żeby się zatrzymał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 29, strona 7 Następnie Dusza zamienia się w Hollowa i zaczyna niszczyć okna w opuszczonym szpitalu, zasypując szkłem zgromadzony tutaj tłum. Isshin mówi do swoich córek, że jeśli będą zranione, to je ochroni oraz żeby o niego się nie martwiły, ponieważ będzie szczęśliwy mogąc umrzeć tutaj i po chwili upada na ziemię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 31, strony 5-6 Jakiś czas później, po tym jak Karin została ocalona przez Sado przed Hollowem, przyprowadza ojca i siostrę do miejsca, gdzie zostawiła zranionego chłopak po walce, aby mu pomóc. Jednakże Sado zniknął a Isshin spekuluje, że córka skłamała, ponieważ nie poświęcał jej ostatnio wystarczająco dużo czasu z powodu pracy. Rozrywa swoją koszulkę i mówi do niej, żeby się do niego przytuliła. Lecz Karin widząc to, uderza po raz kolejny swojego tatę w twarz, powalając go. Isshin pyta dlaczego ona doprowadza do takich bolesnych sytuacji i zastanawia się czy to jest nowy sposób na wyrażanie rodzinnej miłości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 44, strony 1-2 190px|thumb|right|Isshin daje Ichigo talizman Pierwszego sierpnia, gdy Ichigo wraz z przyjaciółmi szykują się do festiwalu sztucznych ogni, reszta rodziny Kurosakich ubrana w kimona podbiega do niego i przewraca go. Po zauważeniu dziwnego zachowania u dziewczynek, Ichigo pyta, czy są one pijane. Isshin wyjaśnia, że sprzedawca soków zamiast wody użył do rozcieńczenia soku wina . Po chwili informuje grupę, że zarezerwował miejsca na przeciwległym brzegu rzeki tego ranka, z powodu zrezygnowania z idei oglądania pokazu z łodzi, z powodu możliwej kontroli policji. Zaprasza Orihime Inoue i Tatsuki Arisawę, nazywając je "słodkimi dziewczynami". Kiedy odpowiedziały, że dołączą później, Isshin wraz z bliźniaczkami i innymi przyjaciółmi Ichigo biegną, "będąc bez głowy", na festiwal.Bleach manga; Rozdział 68, strony 8-11 Później tej samej nocy, Ichigo narzeka na pijanego ojca w czasie, gdy on niesie śpiące siostry. Isshin mówi swojemu synowi czy chciałby je dotknąć w miejsca, w których nie mają na sobie żadnej bielizny, będąc ubrane w kimona. Kiedy Ichigo ze wściekłością pyta go, co on chce zrobić, Isshin uspokaja go, że to był żart i nie powinien wszystkiego brać za prawdę. Syn mówi mu, że wyjedzie na jeden tydzień i nie będzie go aż do końca wakacji. Isshin odpowiada mu, że jeśli syn pozna jakieś dziewczyny, to ma zaprowadzić je do niego. Syn patrzy na ojca, co skłonia Isshina do powiedzenia mu "Jestem bardzo zmartwiony, co się stanie, kiedy na mnie nie spojrzą". Mówi do Ichigo, że będzie dbać o wszystko i będąc tutaj, to nie pozwoli skrzywdzić swojej rodziny. Po chwili stwierdza, że to co powiedział przed chwilą było cool i to jest przydatne zdanie. Syn odpowiada mu, że jest idiotą, mówiąc, że w ogóle się nie martwi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 68, strony 18-19 Kiedy Ichigo opuszcza dom z powodu "podróży" w czasie wakacji, Isshin próbuje po raz kolejny go napaść, ale pudłuje rozbijając w wyniku ataku głowę o chodnik. Kiedy Ichigo chce już iść, Isshin daje mu ochronny talizman, informując że dała mu to Masaki oraz że przyniesie mu szczęście. Ojciec mówi także, że tylko pożycza go na tę podróż oraz żeby zwrócił mu go po powrocie. Gdy syn nie odpowiada mu, Isshin krzyczy na niego, że ogoli brodę, jeśli to straci.Bleach manga; Rozdział 69, strony 11-14 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Rodzina Kurosakich przy śniadaniu Kiedy Ichigo wraca ze swoich "wakacji", Isshin wznawia swoje "komiczne" ataki na syna. Pomimo, iż Ichigo jest do tego przyzwyczajony, zirytowany atakuje ojca pięściami. Przy śniadaniu Yuzu pyta Isshina, co się stało, że ma "śliwę" pod okiem, a on odwraca się i mówi, że nic się nie stało. Gdy Ichigo pyta młodsze siostry, co robiły latem, Isshin wstaje z krzesła i kopie go w twarz, wysyłając go lekko od stołu. Ojciec kpi z niego, że nie mógł szybko zareagować i dochodzi do kolejnej potyczki "mężczyzn" w rodzinie. Później, kiedy Ichigo wraca ze szkoły i chce zjeść kolację, Isshin znów go atakuje, powodując drobne zniszczenia w kuchni. Ichigo mocno zirytowany pyta go, czy to odwet za ranek. Ojciec odpowiada, że się spóźnił na kolację. Syn każe mu się zamknąć i dochodzi do klasycznej sytuacji między nimi. Yuzu stara się ich uspokoić, ale Karin mówi do niej, żeby im nie przeszkadzała, ponieważ tylko w ten sposób mogą być blisko siebie i mieć "najlepszy" kontakt.Bleach anime; Odcinek 64 Jakiś czas później jest pokazany momencie "trafienia" na jedną z pułapek przeznaczonych dla Bount.Bleach anime; Odcinek 80 Arrancar Kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, Isshin atakuje go w łóżku w swoim stylu. Ichigo blokuje atak, zdobywając pochwałę od ojca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 182, strona 20 W czasie śniadania Ichigo zwraca talizman ochronny Isshinowi, ale ten mówi mu, że nie chce tego i przyszywa do jego mundurka szkolnego. Ichigo pyta go czy nie kłamał mówiąc o Masaki i wisiorku, ale Isshin chce zmienić temat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 183, strona 3 thumb|right|190px|Isshin i jego szaty Shinigami Kiedy Grand Fisher chce zaatakować Kona będącego w ciele Ichigo, talizman dany Ichigo przez ojca aktywuje się, tworząc barierę pomiędzy nimi. Nagle pojawia się Isshin, ubrany w uniform Shinigami, każe Konowi zabierać talizman ze sobą, gdziekolwiek będzie. Potem zwraca uwagę Grand Fisherowi, mówiąc mu, że Ichigo nie ma w domu i zamiast z jego synem powinien pobawić się z nim.Bleach manga; Rozdział 186, strony 16-19 Kiedy rozwinięty Hollow pyta, kim on jest, Isshin przeprasza go i przedstawia się.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 1-2 Słysząc nazwisko Kurosaki, Grand Fisher stwierdził, że Ichigo jest Shinigami z krwi ojca. Isshin potwierdza to i rzuca wisiorek Konowi, zwracając się do duszy po imieniu . Kon pyta od kiedy Ishhin wie, że on jest w ciele Ichigo, a Isshin odpowiada, że pierwszy raz zorientował się na cmentarzu oraz mówi, że nigdy nie zwracał się do Kona w ciele Ichigo imieniem syna. Grand Fisher stwierdza, że nie ma interesu do Isshina i przybył tu, aby zabić Ichigo, a ojciec ma powiedzieć, gdzie on teraz jest. Mężczyzna stwierdza, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jest jego syn, ponieważ nie jest już dzieckiem, a on awsze dawał swoim dzieciom wiele swobody. Kon komentuje to, mówiąc że jest bardzo przywiązany do córek, a Isshin odpowiada, że dziewczęta i chłopcy są bardzo różni. Po chwili mówi do Hollowa, że przyszedł tutaj, aby go zabić.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 7-10 190px|thumb|left|Isshin i martwy Grand Fisher Grand Fisher zaczyna się śmiać i zadaje pytanie, czy oni zauważają, że on nie jest zwyczajnym Hollowem. Po chwili niszczy część swojej maski i zaczyna transformować się, zwiększając swój rozmiar. Zszokowany Kon mówi, że Grand Fisher jest tak wielki jak Menos. Kiedy Grand Fisher chce powiedzieć, że jest Arrancarem, przerywa mu Isshin kończąc zdanie i wyjaśnia, że jest to Hollow mający zniszczoną maskę i próbujący zdobyć moce Shinigami. Grand Fisher dobywa swojego ogromnego Zanpakutō, mówiąc, że ilość duchownej energii jest wprost proporcjonalna do wielkości miecza i szydzi z Shinigami, że nie ma przeciw niemu szans z tym swoim patyczkiem. Isshin uśmiecha się i wyzywa Grand Fishera, aby spróbował mocy jego Zanpakutō. Po tym jak Isshin i Grand Fisher zmierzyli się w starciu, Isshin stwierdza, że wszyscy Shinigami poziomu kapitańskiego kontrolują wielkość swoich katan, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku, Zanpakutō byłyby wielkości wieżowców. Mówi również, by zapamiętał jedną rzecz - aby nigdy nie oceniać przeciwnika po wielkości jego Zanpakutō. Kiedy Grand Fisher pada martwy na ziemię, Isshin stwierdza, że nie powinien mówić o sile Shinigami dopóki nie będzie w stanie jej zrozumieć. Jednocześnie nazywa go chłopcem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 11-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 112 Kiedy pojawia się Kisuke Urahara, pyta Isshina czy dokonał swojej zemsty i komentuje, że minęło sporo czasu odkąd widzieli się ostatnio, oraz stwierdza, że mu ulżyło na widok Isshina, który zdaje się być w dobrej formie. Gdy Isshin pyta o co mu chodzi, Kisuke mówi, że to byłoby problematyczne, jeśli stałby się słabszy i obwiniał go za to. Isshin odpowiada, że wolał po prostu zaakceptować stanie się słabszym, niż winić go. Urahara pyta jak się czuje będąc znów Shinigami po odrzuceniu mocy dwadzieścia lat temu, a Isshin odpowiada, że "tak-sobie". Po chwili sklepikarz pyta, czy Kurosaki ma w końcu czyste serce. Odpowiada, że chyba tak i że nigdy nie odczuwał nienawiści do Grand Fishera czy do innego Hollowa. Rzeczą, z którą nie mógł sie pogodzić przez te dwadzieścia lat było to, że nie miał siły, aby obronić Masaki tamtej nocy. Kisuke stwierdza, że się w ogóle nie zmienił i jest podobny do swojego syna, na co Ishhin zaprzecza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 3-8 Ojciec Ichigo stwierdza, że Visoredzi skontaktowali się z synem, tak jak Urahara przewidział. Isshin wyjaśnia, że ta grupa to ex-Shinigami, próbujący zdobyć moce Hollowa za pomocą zakazanych technik, oraz że nigdy nie znaleziono ich siedziby. Kiedy Urahara zauważa, że skontaktowali się z Ichigo, Isshin mówi mu, że przygotowują się do bitwy tak jak Shinigami. Kurosaki mówi sklepikarzowi, że oni też muszą wyczuwać zmiany w gwałtownym wzroście mocy Arrancarów, komentując, że Grand Fisher miał inny poziom, podobny do pseudo-Arrancara oraz stweidza, że za tym wszytkim stoi Sōsuke Aizen używający Hōgyoku. Również zauważa, że Reiatsu Grand Fishera było niedoskonałe oraz twierdzi, że on był tylko niekompletnym prototypem, stworzonym do sprawdzenia jego skuteczności w walce. Kurosaki mówi, że jeśli Aizen szybko skończy swoje badania, to niedługo poprowadzi armię Arrancarów, aby przejąć kontrolę nad Menosami Grande i zniszczyć ich świat.Bleach manga; Rozdział 188, strony 8-14 thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Yuzu podsłuchują Ichigo i Rukię Jakiś czas później, kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu ze szkoły, Isshin w swoim stylu kopie go z kolanka w twarz, przewracając go na ziemię. Ojciec mocno się dziwi, że syn w ogóle nie zareagował i domyśla się, że musi być w depresji. Sądzi, że nie poszedł mu egzamin i mówi mu, że on jako człowiek nie denerwuje się z powodu ocen z testów, bo są łagodnie mówiąc "nieistotne". Woła do Ichigo, że powinien być bardziej energiczny jak na ucznia szkoły średniej i robić rzeczy, o których rodzice nie powinni wiedzieć, jak na przykład zakochać się. Jednak syn odpowiada, że będzie w swoim pokoju, aż do kolacji, co skłania Yuzu do obwinienia za ten stan Isshina.Bleach manga; Rozdział 190, strony 7-9 Kiedy Rukia Kuchiki wraca do domu Kurosakich, Isshin i Yuzu próbują podsłuchać ich rozmowę przy zamkniętych drzwiach pokoju Ichigo. Kiedy syn słyszy ojca rozmawiającego z Karin, wychodzi z pokoju nieźle ich strasząc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 197, strony 8-9 Chwilę później Rukia robi scenę i próbuje oszukać Isshina i Yuzu mówiąc o braku miejsca na spanie, tym samym wywołując u nich smutek i w końcu płacz. Isshin zgadza się, że powinna u nich się zatrzymać oraz mówi, że zawsze będzie mile widziana. Podchodzi do plakatu Masaki i mówi do niej, że właśnie zaadoptował trzecią córkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 199, strony 1-2 Następnego ranka, kiedy Yuzu stwierdza, że nie może znaleźć brata, Isshin pyta, czy Rukia jest w pobliżu."Shinigami w ukryciu" pojawia się i mówi Isshinowi, że jest wszystko porządku i pyta czy coś jest nie tak, a Yuzu odpowiada, że Ichigo gdzieś zniknął.Bleach manga; Rozdział 214, strony 6-7 Później, gdy Isshin robi pranie, zauważa, że bardziej wrażliwa córka płacze z powodu zniknięcia braciszka. Próbując ją rozweselić zakłada klamerki na brodzie i mówi, że jest "brodatą lalką Daruma". Karin mówi ojcu, że ma już brodę i szybkim ruchem zdejmuje klamerki, powalając Isshina na ziemię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 217, strony 1-2 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|Isshin i Ryūken dyskutują o paleniu Kiedy Ichigo wyrusza do Hueco Mundo z Uryū i Sado, Isshin odwiedza Ryūkena Ishidę w Szpitalu Karakura. Ryūken pyta go jak się dostał do treningowej przestrzeni, zwracając się do niego Kurosaki. Isshin zauważa, że ten po raz pierwszy nazwał go tak i pyta skąd zmiana nastawienia. Ryūken stwierdza, że Isshin nosi strój Shinigami i pyta, czy jego moce wróciły. Isshin odpowiada, że tak myśli i pyta, czy ma zamiar przeczytać pożegnalny list Uryū. Następnie pyta go, czy pozwolił Uryū pójść. Ryūken odpowiada, że to nie jego sprawa i tylko od Uryū zależy czy zachowa swoje moce oraz czy przeżyje bądź zginie. Isshin stwierdza, że Ryūken jest złym ojcem, na co Ishida ripostuje, że na pewno lepszym od niego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 241, strony 9-12 Isshin przyznaje, że ma on rację. Stwierdza, że Ryūken nadal pali, mimo że jest w szpitalu, ignorując znak "Nie palić" obok niego.Bleach manga; Tom 27, Rozdział 241, koniec rysunku rozdziału Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Gdy Ichigo wstaje z łóżka, Isshin skacząc z trampoliny ląduje w pokoju Ichigo, aby go powitać, a następnie próbuje go kopnąć mówiąc "Dzień dobry". Ale wybija szybę w oknie i spada z drugiego piętra. Chwilę później pojawia się na śniadaniu będąc cały w szkle i mówi, że sąsiadka nagle wyprowadziła się. Chcąc zaatakować ponownie syna, zostaje odepchnięty i zaczyna narzekać na swoje obrażenia.Bleach anime; Odcinek 169 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Interwencja Isshina Kiedy Aizen pokonuje kapitanów, zaczyna prowokować Ichigo Kurosakiego oświadczając, że wie o nim wszystko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strona 17 Gdy zaczyna mówić o pochodzeniu Ichigo, przerywa mu pojawienie się Isshina w stroju Shinigami, który staje między nimi z obnażonym Zanpakutō i stwierdza, że Aizen "za duża gada".Bleach manga; Rozdział 397, strony 18-19 Ichigo, zszokowany pojawieniem się ojca, chce o coś zapytać, Isshin odwraca się do niego i uderza go z główki na tyle mocno, że Ichigo prawie spada z dachu. Następnie zrzuca syna i po chwili wpatrywania się w Aizena oddala się zabierając ze sobą Ichigo. Po znalezieniu odpowiedniej kryjówki Isshin przygważdża syna, zmuszając go do zachowania ciszy. Ichigo uwalnia się uderzając go w twarz i mówi, że wie że ma być cicho, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł oddychać. Po chwili Isshin zapewnia go, że dobrze widzi i na pewno ma do niego dużo pytań, ale muszą one zaczekać na później. Jednak Ichigo zaskakuje ojca mówiąc mu, że nie ma żadnych pytań i zakłada, że skoro utrzymywał to w sekrecie, to miał on swoje powody. Zapewnia ojca, że nie będzie na niego naciskał i zaczeka, aż Isshin sam zechce mu wszystko wyjaśnić. Isshin komplementuje syna za jego dojrzałe podejście. Ichigo mówi mu, że ktoś kiedyś powiedział coś podobnego do niego i to mu wtedy pomogło. Dziękuje ojcu, że przerwał Aizenowi i go uderzył, a Isshin wyjaśnia mu, że zdjął go z bańki. Na to syn stwierdza, że nastrój szlag trafił. Po chwili "młody" Kurosaki atakuje Gina Ichimaru, a "starszy" ofensywnie atakuje Aizena, lecz zostaje zablokowany. Isshin wykonuje pstryknięcie palcami wysyłając przeciwnika daleko do tyłu, niszcząc przy tym kilka budynków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398 W czasie kontynuacji ataku Isshina na Aizena, wróg znajduje lukę i używa przeciw niemu Hadō poziomu 63. Raikōhō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 2-5 thumb|190px|left|Ichigo i Isshin w czasie oglądania transformacji Aizena W czasie ich walki Isshin zauważa, że Aizen dyszy i coraz słabiej atakuje, pyta go, czy osiągnął swój limit. Aizen odpowiada mu, że to prawda, że jako Shinigami zbliża się do granicy możliwości i jego dusza zaczyna się przekształcać, co skłania Kurosakiego do zapytania, o czym on mówi. Aizen wyjaśnia mu, że wola Hōgyoku w końcu zaczyna rozumieć jego pragnienia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 400, strony 17-19 Isshin stwierdza, że tamten mówi bez sensu. Aizen kontynuje, szokując Isshina swoimi zamiarami. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Gina, który posyła Ichigo na ścianę pobliskiego budynku. Isshin stara się coś powiedzieć do syna, ale ten mówi ojcu, że nie chce teraz z nim rozmawiać, ponieważ jest bliski dorwania Ichimaru. Kiedy Hōgyoku zaczyna transformować Aizena, Ichigo pyta Isshina co się tutaj dzieje, a Isshin wyjaśnia mu, że nie ma bladego pojęcia i miał zaraz się dowiedzieć, lecz syn przeleciał obok niego i to przeszkodziło mu w zrozumieniu Aizena. Ichigo mówi mu, że powinien wiedzieć skoro z nim walczył, a Isshin odpowiada, że sam powinien go zapytać. Nagle Sōsuke zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Kisuke Uraharę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 401, strony 10-19 Po chwili mężczyźni z rodziny Kurosakich stoją zszokowani i obserwują potyczkę Kisuke z Aizenem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 402, strona 2 thumb|190px|right|Isshin, Kisuke i Yoruichi współpracują w walce z Aizenem Po transformacji Aizena Isshin atakuje go od tyłu, kiedy rozmawia on z Uraharą, lecz udaje mu się kopnąć miecz Kurosakiego. Następnie Urahara i Isshin atakują Aizena symultanicznie oplatając go, co ułatwia Yoruichi Shihōin zaatakowanie go z tyłu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 403, strony 6-14 Atak zawodzi i Aizen z łatwością niszczy jeden z ochraniaczy zbroi przeciw Hierro, którą dla Yoruichi stworzył Urahara. W czasie, gdy Urahara i Yoruichi kłócą się o jakość zbroi, Isshin przygląda się im trochę nieporadnie. Po wznowieniu walki Urahara używa specjalnych zdolności Benihime, aby unieruchomić Aizena, jednakże mówi pozostałym, że takie ataki nic mu nie zrobią. Po chwili Isshin staje naprzeciwko przeciwnika i używa Getsuga Tenshō jako ostatniego środka zaradczego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 404, strona 2 W czasie opadania pyłu, Isshin wyjaśnia, że Reiatsu Aizena jest nieczytelne i nie wiadamo czy on nadal tam jest. Kiedy skończył swoją wypowiedź, antagonista ujawnia się mając sporą dziurę na twarzy, ale szybko się otrząsa. Aizen stwierdza, że zrozumiał ten atak i deklaruje, że teraz oni zrozumieją jego siłę. Chwilę później pokonuje trio. Wraz z Ginem, wyrusza do Soul Society, aby zniszczyć prawdziwe miasto Karakura. Isshin wstaje powoli na nogi, podchodzi do wstrząśniętego Ichigo i mówi mu, żeby otworzył bramę Senkaimon, żeby mogli śledzić Aizena, a po krótkiej sprzeczce przypomina mu, że ich zadaniem jest obrona Karakury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 406, strony 19-20 190px|thumb|left|Ichigo i Isshin pędzą do Karakury przez Dangai Ichigo będąc w szoku, krzyczy, że nie ma żadnego sposobu, aby pokonać potwora takiego jak Aizen. Isshin będąc zaskoczony tą wypowiedzią, pyta syna czy planuje pozwolić, by coś dla niego najcenniejszego zostało zniszczone. Wraz z Ichigo, któremu przywrócił determinację, wchodzi do świata Dangai, aby podążyć za wrogiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 6-12 Po wejściu, Isshin zauważa, że Aizen coś zrobił z Kōtotsu. Wykorzystując ten fakt, postanawia nauczyć Ichigo techniki zwanej Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 15-18 Isshin wyjaśnia zakłopotanemu Ichigo naturę tego świata i jego przeszłości jako kolonii karnej. Informuje go, że w tym miejscu czas płynie dwa tysiące razy wolniej niż w świecie zewnętrznym. Wyjaśnia również, że tylko zaawansowaniu technologicznemu Urahary zawdzięczają to, że gdy grupa Ichigo utknęła w Dangai podczas akcji ratowania Rukii, przesunięcie czasowe wyniosło zaledwie kilka dni, zamiast kilkuset lat. Isshin informuje Ichigo, że potrafi samodzielnie kontrolować Kōtotsu i wbija cztery pręty, które są przymocowane do jego nadgarstków za pomocą linek. Mówi, że będzie za pomocą swojego Reiatsu tłumił prąd w Dangai i wierzy, że będzie w stanie to zrobić przez około dwa tysiące godzin, czyli około trzech miesięcy. Po chwili informuje syna, że musi skontaktować się z Zangetsu, aby dowiedzieć się o istocie ostatecznej wersji Getsugi Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 3-8 thumb|190px|right|Isshin staje się zmęczony Kiedy Ichigo angażuje się w Jinzen, Isshin próbuje go uderzyć, ale Ichigo robi unik. Isshin narzeka, że jeśli syn jest w stanie reagować na otoczenie, to oznacza, że jego umysł nie dostał się do wewnętrznego świata katany. Sfrustowany Ichigo odpowiada mu, że nigdy nie znalazł się w tym świecie poprzez medytację. Isshin opowiada mu o Jinzenie i informuje, że wszystkie techniki nabyte przez niego do tej pory były uzyskane prawdopodobnie dzięki użyciu czystej siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 1-10 Jakiś czas później, kiedy u Ichigo zaobserwowano energię z ramienia, Isshin stwierdza, że "wszedł" i ostrzega go, żeby był ostrożny, ponieważ tym razem Zangetsu nie będzie skłonny do współpracy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strony 18-19 Później wspomina, że z jego Zanpakutō Engetsu było tak samo, ponieważ ich Zanpakutō nie chcą nauczyć tej techniki i niedługo Ichigo dowie się dlaczego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 409, strona 14 W czasie walki Ichigo w jego wewnętrznym świecie, Isshin będąc już na kolanach z powodu małej ilości duchowej energii, zastanawia się, jak długo będzie jeszcze trwał trening syna.Bleach manga; Rozdział 412, strona 20 Później Ichigo przybywa do prawdziwej Karakury, przeniesionej do Soul Society, niosąc nieprzytomnego Isshina,Bleach manga; Rozdział 416, strona 17 mającego dużo dłuższą brodę. Ichigo kładzie swojego ojca na ziemi, dziękując mu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 417, strony 1-4 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Kon szuka po całym domu Nozomi Kujō i zagląda do toalety, gdzie zastaje Isshina.Bleach anime; Odcinek 318 190px|thumb|left|Isshin przytula Yuzu Ichigo przedstawia Yuzu, Karin i Isshinowi Nozomi Kujō i wyjaśnia, że Rukia jest jej jedyną krewną, ponieważ jej rodzina się rozpadła. Yuzu błaga ojca, aby Nozomi została z nimi, porównując jej historię do tej z filmów. Isshin odpowiada, że gdyby ta historia nie była taka jak na filmach, i tak by pozwolił dziewczynie zostać. Isshin z dumą mówi do plakatu Masaki, że to tak jakby miał trzy córki naraz i porównuje to do haremu. Isshin, Karin i Yuzu idą na zakupy. Później Orihime jest zaproszona przez Karin, by zrobiła obiad. Isshin zgadza się, mówiąc, że będzie tatusiem dla wszystkich, zostając przy okazji uderzonym przez Ichigo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 330 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Isshin leci w kierunku okna dzięki czujności Ichigo Isshin pyta Yuzu, który wybrać krawat, aby lepiej wyglądać podczas ceremonii. Kiedy córka odpowiada "obojętnie", reaguje dość komicznie. Później opuszcza dom razem z Yuzu i Karin, udają się do szkoły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 8-10 Któregoś dnia, idzie do pokoju Ichigo, aby obudzić go w jego stylu, Ichigo robi unik, powodując, że ojciec leci w kierunku otwartego okna. Isshin łapie krawędź okna i krzyczy do syna, co by było, gdyby spadł na dół z okna i umarł. Ichigo odpowiada, że po prostu uda się do Soul Society. Isshin zauważa, że syn w końcu zaakceptował poprzednie zajęcie swojego ojca, ale Ichigo mówi mu, że nie zginąłby spadając z drugiego piętra. Ichigo próbując zrzucić Isshina z okna, również mówi mu, że przez niego miał dziwny sen i w ramach przeprosin, ma jak najszybciej spaść. Zaskoczony Isshin pyta o jego sen, ale Ichigo odpowiada mu, że właśnie o tym zapomniał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 425, strony 2-4 Pewnej nocy, kiedy Ichigo wraca do domu, natrafia na ulicy na Isshina rozmawiającego z Uraharą. Isshin zdaje się zauważyć obecność syna, a Kisuke pyta czy coś nie tak. Wtedy Isshin sugeruje mu, żeby prowadzili prywatne rozmowy w innym miejscu i w związku z tym powinni się z stąd oddalić, na co Urahara się zgadza i obaj odchodzą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 441, strony 11-13 left|190px|thumb|Kisuke i Isshin Później, w sklepie, Urahara kończy pracę nad czymś i pyta Isshina czy jest tego pewien. Isshin odpowiada, że to irytujące pytanie, gdyż Urahara zadawał mu je wielokrotnie. Kisuke odpowiada, że rodzic może odebrać przyszłość swojemu synowi i będzie kilkakrotnie się upewniał. Isshin mówi, że zna sytuację i jest w stu procentach pewny. Wtedy Kisuke stwierdza, że to do nich należy ostatni ruch, a tajemnicza postać podchodzi do nich na kilka kroków.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 18-19 Po tym Urahara informuje, że po tym, jak niektórzy Shinigami włożą część swojego Reiatsu do dużego świecącego pojemnika, wszystko będzie gotowe. Isshin spogląda przed siebie i sprawia wrażenie zaniepokojonego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strona 3 Chwilę potem, Isshin trzymający świecącą katanę idzie wraz z Uraharą ulicami miasta w księżycową noc.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strony 1-2 right|thumb|190px|Urahara i Isshin za plecami Ichigo Po tym jak Ichigo traci swój Fullbring, zostaje pchnięty w klatkę piersiową od tyłu. Gdy spogląda za siebie, widzi Kisuke i swojego ojca. Pyta czy ojciec także należy do spisku. Isshin odpowiada mu, że jest idiotą, że to nie on go pchnął. Stwierdza, że syn powinien lepiej się przyjrzeć i powinien zobaczyć tego, co trzyma miecz. Okazuje się, że to Rukia pchnęła Ichigo dając mu ponownie jego moc Shinigami.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strony 12-19 Chwilę potem Ichigo zauważa, że m. in. moc ojca została użyta w przywróceniu jego własnej.Bleach manga; Rozdział 461, strona 11 Gdy Orihime i Sado zaczęli się łamać po wpływem Fullbringu Tsukishimy, Urahara i Isshin ogłuszają ich jednocześnie łapiąc - Kisuke dziewczynę, a ojciec Ichigo chłopaka. Isshin narzeka na sklepikarza, że złapał "lżejszą osobę".Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strony 13-14 Zabierają ich do sklepu i kiedy Tsukishima zostaje pokonany, ich stan poprawia się. Zostają poddani opiece Isshina i Tessaia, a Urahara postanawia wrócić do miejsca, gdzie odbywają się walki, mówiąc do Kurosakiego, aby został. Przyznaje, że rozumie jego zaniepokojenie, że Ichigo w końcu pozna prawdę i stwierdza, że już na to najwyższy czas.Bleach manga; Rozdział 474, strony 2-4 Później Isshin jest widziany obok Urahary, kiedy Ichigo wraca z Soul Society, zabierając stamtąd ciało Kūgo Ginjō.Bleach anime; Odcinek 366 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|left|190px|Isshin, w stroju Shinigami, stoi przed Ichigo Po wygnaniu Ichigo z Reiōkyū, Isshin otwiera drzwi by przywitać syna, jednak tamten ucieka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 528, strony 2-3 Później w formie Shinigami przychodzi do sklepu Ikumi, gdzie przebywa Ichigo i zabiera go ze sobą. W domu zachowuje się całkowicie zwyczajnie, jednak syn zwraca mu uwagę, że musi być świadomy tego co się dzieje, skoro zjawił się w swojej postaci Shinigami. Isshin mówi, że słyszał o sytuacji w Soul Society, Straży Królewskiej i złamanym Zanpakutō od Urahary. Stwierdza, że póki co nie ma sposobu by naprawić uszkodzony Bankai Ichigo, skoro ten nie wie nic o sobie, na co syn ze złością łapie go za ubranie. Wówczas Isshin stwierdza, że już czas, by powiedział synowi prawdę, i każe mu słuchać uważnie. Mówi, że Ichigo nie jest ani Shinigami, ani też normalnym człowiekiem, ponieważ jego matka była Quincy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 528, strony 9-17 Następnie opowiada synowi o swojej przeszłości jako kapitana 10. Oddziału Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Rozdział 529 Wyposażenie : Są to wtyki w kształcie pręta, jak urządzenia o wielkości noży do rzucania. Są one przymocowane przez długie sznury do bransoletki noszone na nadgarstkach, 2 do bransoletki w sumie 4. Są one rzucane w Kōryū w Dangai, aby zatrzymać przepływ Kōryū. Zazwyczaj są wymagane dziesiątki Shinigami do wylania swojego Reiatsu by zatrzymać ciecz, ale potężny Shinigami może zrobić to sam.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 8 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Jak pokazano przez częste ataki na syna, Isshin jest bardzo wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem, który używa gołych dłoni.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strony 8-10''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 190, strona 7 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Latające podwójne kolano, atak kolanami wykonany przez Isshina na swoim synu jako zabawną część walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 14 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Prosta technika pracy zrywu i prędkości wykonana przez Isshina na swojej córce idąc pod górę. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 154 Technika, w której uderza się głową z taką siłą, że wysyła przeciwnika do tyłu na znaczną odległość.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 8 thumb|190px|right|Isshin używa Oni Headpoke * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Technika, która prostym ruchem palca ma wystarczająco dużo siły fizycznej, aby wysłać przeciwnika na znaczną odległość z dość sporym pędem, żeby przebić się przez parę budynków. Jest na tyle silna, by zadziałać na Shinigami poziomu kapitana, który wszczepił w siebie Hōgyoku, jednak nie zadaje mu ona poważniejszych obrażeń. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Nawet bez swoich mocy Shinigami, Isshin może odnieść poważne obrażenia fizyczne (np. podczas walki z Ichigo zostaje wykopany przez Karin).Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strony 19-20 Ogromna moc duchowa: Isshin posiada znaczną ilość energii duchowej. Ichigo i Shinji są w stanie wyczuć jego silną obecność z dala od siebie. Kon jest również zaskoczony poziomem mocy Isshina, jak ten zabił Grand Fishera jednym ciosem swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 17-19 Korzystając ze swojego Reiatsu, potrafi zatrzymać przepływ Kōryū w Dangai przez 2000 godzin (3 miesiące), zanim skończy się czas - coś, co zwykli Shinigami w normalnych warunkach mogą zrobić tylko na pewien czas.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 8 Mistrz walki mieczem: Pomimo rdzawych umiejętności, Isshin nadal jest dobrym szermierzem, co pozwoliło mu bez trudu przeciąć Grand Fishera jednym cięciem zapieczętowanego Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 16-19 Podczas walki z Aizenem, Isshin preferował walkę stylem kendō, którym posługiwał się dość sprawnie. Potrafi za pomocą jednego ataku zniszczyć potężny betonowy budynek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 3-4 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 151 Technika miecza, gdzie pojedynczy atak mieczem tnie przeciwnika w pół od szczęki w dół długości ciała, aż cel zostaje przekrojony.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 16-19 Mistrz Kidō: Isshin jest w stanie stworzyć magiczne przedmioty służące do obrony przez wrogimi siłami, takimi jak Arrancar Grand Fisher. Potrafi także stworzyć bariery zdolne do ukrywania śladów Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 14 Ekspert Shunpo: Isshin posiada umiejętności w zakresie korzystania Shunpo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 398, strona 7 Jest także wystarczająco silny aby ominąć wycelowane w niego Hadō 63. Raikōhō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 399, strony 7-8 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Zanpakutō Isshina : Uchwyt rękojeści ma czerwony kolor, garda ma kształt wydłużonego sześciokąta. Jest przywiązany łańcuchem do pasa. Katana zakończona jest niebieskim frędzlem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 187, strony 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 111 * Shikai: Komenda uwalniająca Engetsu to . Po uwolnieniu wygląd katany prawie się nie zmienia, jedynie całe ostrze zostaje otoczone przez energię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 531, strony 16-17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: thumb|190px|right|Getsuga Tenshō :* : Podczas bitwy z Aizenem w Sztucznej Karakurze, Isshin użył Getsugi poprzez nagromadzenie energii duchowej z ostrza Zanpakutō i cięciem w dół swojego przeciwnika. W przypadku zastosowania przez Isshina, atak zniszczył część Sztucznej Karakury i pozostawił głęboki krater.Bleach manga; Rozdział 405, strony 19-20 * Bankai: Nieznane. Według słów Aizena, Bankai Isshina obciąża jego ciało.Bleach manga; Rozdział 532, strona 4 Sam Isshin, po kilku poważnych ranach stwierdził, że raczej nie będzie w stanie użyć Bankai.Bleach manga; Rozdział 532, strona 7 Relacje Masaki Kurosaki thumb|right|190px|Rodzina Kurosakich w przeszłości Isshin zakochał się i ożenił się z Masaki. W rocznicę jej śmierci, Isshin pali jednego papierosa przed jej grobem każdego roku, ponieważ kiedyś powiedziała, że wygląda cool jak pali. Był to jedyny komplement skierowany do niego. Jednak Isshin wini siebie za to, że nie ochronił jej tamtego dnia, gdy została zabita przez Grand Fishera. Ponadto w domu znajduje się duży plakat z napisem "Masaki forever" do którego odnosi się bardzo emocjonalnie, kiedy ma jakieś "sprawy rodzinne" jak na przykład uznanie Rukii za trzecią córkę. Ichigo Kurosaki right|thumb|190px|"Relacje rodzinne" Między Isshinem a Ichigo jest bardzo nietypowa relacja. Jak większość ojców i synów kochają się wzajemnie, ale Isshin ma tendencję do "nietypowego" treningu Ichigo poprzez najróżniejsze ataki z ukrycia lub z zaskoczenia co powodowało "reakcje obronne". Pomimo tego, Isshin bardzo troszczy się o syna jak w przypadku uratowania jego ciała (kiedy był w nim Kon) przed Grand Fisherem, który chciał się na nim zemścić. Liczy się także z konsekwencjami w trakcie planowania przywrócenia mocy syna 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena. Karin Kurosaki right|thumb|190px|Karin i Isshin Karin niezbyt często rozmawia z ojcem na temat problemów, które w rzeczywistości ma, odwołując się do jego zbyt dziecinnego zachowania jak na swój wiek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 1, strona 12 Ponadto, kiedy zostaje na tyle zdenerwowana, to zawsze bije Isshina za dość idiotyczne zachowania jak na przykład kopnięcie go w twarz w trakcie wędrówki do grobu Masaki. Lecz pomimo takiego zachowania, kocha go jako tatę. Yuzu Kurosaki thumb|right|190px|Jedyny incydent Isshina wobec Yuzu Yuzu w przeciwieństwie do siostry nie jest taka chłodna w relacjach z Isshinem, z powodu przejęcia obowiązków rodzinnych po śmierci matki. Ogląda z nim program telewizyjny Dona Kanonjiego,Bleach manga; Rozdział 27, strony 1-8 a w czasie relacji na żywo zabiera ją na ten spektakl. Bardzo często podobnie reaguje i zachowuje jak Isshin jak na przykład w czasie podsłuchiwania Ichigo i Rukii czy w czasie słuchania "zmyślonych" i smutnych historii. Kiedy jest smutna, Isshin próbuje ją rozweselić poprzez swoje wygibasy. Ryūken Ishida thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Ryūken Isshin posiada również znajomości z Ryūkenem nie taką jak ich synowie pomiędzy sobą, chociaż są widoczne drobne podobieństwa. Nie wiadomo od jakiego czasu się znają i jakie dokładne relacje są pomiędzy nimi. Jedyną wskazówką jest to, że obaj są lekarzami - Isshin ma klinikę w swoim domu a Ryūken jest dyrektorem szpitala i pracują na profesjonalnym poziomie. Kisuke Urahara thumb|right|190px|Isshin i Kisuke Dokładna relacja pomiędzy Isshinem i Kisuke jest nieznana, ale w trakcie swojego "pierwszego" spotkania (po pokonaniu przez Kurosakiego Grand Fishera) rozmowy pomiędzy nimi są zwyczajne i przyjazne. W czasie walki z Aizenem było widać, że bardzo dobrze im się współpracuje. W trakcie tworzenia katany dla Ichigo, Urahara wielokrotnie pyta się Isshina czy aby na pewno chce to zrobić pomimo możliwych konsekwencji dla syna. Występy w innych mediach Isshin występuje okazjonalnie w filmach: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Hell Chapter oraz OVA Bleach: Memories in the Rain i Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału. W grach video występuje jedynie w Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 jako postać wspierająca. Ciekawostki * Jego piosenką, wybraną przez Tite Kubo, jest "Don't Drag Me Down" autorstwa Social Distortion Bleach manga; Tom 3, Profil charakteru Isshina * Zanim rozpoczęto serię, Tite Kubo chciał przedstawić Isshina jako przedsiębiorcę pogrzebowego z powodu charakteru, gdyż wyglądałby lepiej w kolorze czarnym. * Isshin jest wielkim fanem programu telewizyjnego Dona Kanonjiego. * Isshin je chętnie Imoyoukan. * Lubi Johna Lee Hookera. * Oprócz poważnych operacji, Isshin może robić w swojej klinice praktycznie wszystko. * Dzięki swoim medycznym znajomościom mógł zostać ekspertem Kidō. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Rodzina Kurosakich Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:10. Oddział Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie de:Isshin Kurosaki en:Isshin Kurosaki es:Isshin Kurosaki fr:Isshin Kurosaki